The Gourmet Adventures of Salazzle (Vore)
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: Welcome to the grand feasting of a special Salazzle that loves to eat Pokemon whole and alive as well as the occasional human. Join Salazzle on her adventures across the world to have more meals across the world, not just in Alola. Starting at 5 chapters but will have more determining how popular this gets. M rated for mature vore.
1. The Farmer and Pikachu Platter

**This is a request series by 5UP3RN0V42015  
** **It contains vore. If you don't like vore, don't read.  
** **Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo and none of its characters or Pocket Monsters are my property.  
** **With this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **The First Course: The Farmer and Pikachu Platter**

It was a nice night in Alola as a certain female Pokemon felt her stomach start to complain. The Pokemon in question happened to be a Salazzle, one that was able to speak to humans as well as Pokemon. But she also had a few other abilities on her that she used to be quite the elusive predator in her region. She was born with the ability to turn invisible to anyone trying to find her or whatever she ate and she could use her pheromones to get Pokemon to come to her willingly. And why did she like using her pheromones for that reason? Because of one thing that made her different than almost any other Pokemon.

She didn't crave berries or leaves or anything like that. She ate Pokemon live and whole, with the occasional human here or there. A lifetime of doing this since she was a Salandit managed to give her quite a bit of bust size of D cups, which were not normal in Pokemon, but something that the poisonous lizard was in love with. But when she did so, Salazzle had to hide herself from prying eyes since the humans didn't like when she ate humans and Pokemon. But she needed to or else she wouldn't be able to survive.

Salazzle then sniffed the air for any kind of scents and her forked tongue salivated as she smelled a whole herd of Pikachu down on a farm on her home island of Akala. "I smell Pikachu... around 20 of them... time to go visit," Salazzle smiled as she then started to run towards the herd in question, her only realizing by the time she arrived that the area happened to be a farm. She didn't like eating farm Pokemon, but she was desperate for any kind of meal right now. "Time to eat," Salazzle said as she produced her pheromones out of her body as she entered the field of sleeping Pikachu, her scent getting the attention of the watch Pikachu as he became entranced by the smell of Salazzle's fumes, the other Pikachu waking up as well and marching themselves towards Salazzle's tantalizing pheromones.

"Mmm... come here darlings... and let me gorge on you," Salazzle smiled as she grabbed the smallest of the Pikachu and opened her mouth wide, stuffing the plump electrical rodent into her mouth and gulping down quickly before it could wake up from the pheromones' effects. The Pikachu gasped awake upon reaching Salazzle's belly as it bulged a bit, trying to shock her way out of it, but it being fruitless. Salazzle had gained a tougher and more resilient stomach to keep her prey inside without any kind of issue, including electricity, fire, poison, and the toughest of Steel type Pokemon.

"Ah... good girl... you're making me turned on... time to eat some more of you," Salazzle moaned as she grabbed another small Pikachu and licked its face a few times to gain a taste for it, salivating at it as she then gulped it down, tracing its path down her throat before it plopped in her stomach along with the other Pikachu. Both of them huddled together and tried to shock their way out, Salazzle smirking as she smacked her full belly, stopping them in the process. "Keep trying to escape, little ones... I can't feel a thing when you try to shock me. I'm immune from the inside-out," Salazzle smiled, the duo of Pikachu inside of her gasping and huddling together in fear, hugging each other afterwards.

Salazzle then continued to eat some more Pikachu one at a time, her pheromones not going unnoticed. A young farmer in the form of Damien smelled the pheromones as he went to check on the other Pokemon on the farm, him wondering what was creating them. He started to move towards the direction the smells came from and looked surprised at the sight he saw. A Salazzle with a giant, squirming gut and her eating his dad's entire herd of Pikachu! But he didn't get affected by the pheromones and the sight made him amazed. He knew that it was wrong, but he had the weird fetish of vorephilia. He wanted this Salazzle to eat him slowly and savor his taste. He started to move towards the occupied Salazzle as the Pikachu remaining were only 3.

"Mm... You guys feel amazing squirming inside of me... wait..." Salazzle gawked as she smelled the scent of a human nearby and gasped when she saw a human approach her slowly, but not with anger in his face. It was some kind of smile as he then sat on the ground and took off his pants. "Is he getting off on this?..." Salazzle asked herself before gulping down one of the remaining Pikachu, Damien taking out his member and starting to fondle and stroke it while he watched. "Maybe a willing meal? I could always use more," Salazzle smiled as she then placed the remaining two Pikachu in her mouth at the same time, gulping louder and longer as the final two went down to her waiting belly, her barely able to move with all the squirming Pikachu inside of her massive gut.

Salazzle eventually gained the strength to get up and walk towards the human, who looked at her with eyes of intrigue as he continued to fap to her eating the whole herd. "Do you wish to join them, human?" Salazzle smiled seductively.

"Y-Yes... I do... can you take your time with me? And allow me to watch you eat me? I want my last moments to be as pleasurable as possible before I become one with you," Damien smiled as he took off his shirt sat there completely naked for Salazzle to admire.

"Very well, I shall eat you slowly and savor your whole body. Feel free to pleasure yourself as I devour you feet-first," Salazzle smiled seductively as she gently went on all fours and gently placed Damien's feet into her mouth. Salazzle smiled as she lathered his feet and legs with her saliva, Damien being really turned on as Salazzle then started to swallow him down.

"Ah... T-This is what it's like to be eaten?... Amazing..." Damien moaned as his member started to twitch from the sensation of his dream fetish being realized. Salazzle cooed at this and gulped down again, her mouth sliding up to Damien's member and her smiling as she then started to suck on it, Damien moaning even more from the feeling of his entire cock being in Salazzle's mouth and her giving him a blowjob while he was being eaten alive. "Oh yes! T-That feels so good! I-I'm getting close!" Damien moaned as he tucked his arms in Salazzle's maw to help in his efforts to cum inside of her, eventually succeeding after only 30 seconds more of probing and licking until he let loose his load down Salazzle's throat. It was a good feeling for Salazzle, amazing for Damien, and surprising and scary for the numerous Pikachu in Salazzle's tummy.

Salazzle then started to swallow down some more, Damien smiling as he felt the tightness and wetness of her throat with each swallow that she made. "Thank you for making me one with beauty, miss Salazzle..." Damien sighed in relief as he saw only his head remained outside of Salazzle's mouth. Salazzle cooed and licked his face again in response before closing his view of the world with her mouth, gulping down one more loud gulp before Damien finally went down the whole way into Salazzle's stomach with the squirming Pikachu, all of them being surprised and still trying to struggle, the movement making Damien smile as he felt some numbness start to come across his body as well as a liquid of sorts.

"It's time then... time to become one with you," Damien smiled as he closed his eyes in preparation and Salazzle burped loudly and rudely as her belly filled with gastric juices. But knowing that would alert the different farmers, Salazzle then activated her invisibility and started to roll herself away from the farm and back to her den atop the mountain, her meals starting to churn away into nothing but mush. Salazzle smiled and patted her belly, her wondering if she could go to a different region for more meals, since this particular binge would definitely get the humans quite mad. "Maybe I'll go to Kanto by boat... and I may help myself to some more humans or Pokemon on the cruise in question in secrecy... ah, that'd be nice," Salazzle moaned as she hugged her squishy belly and remembered the human that offered herself to her. "He will become one with me... additions to my bust and powers," Salazzle smiled as she licked her belly with a small squeal before finally going to sleep whilst invisible.


	2. A Side Dish by the Sea (Part 1)

**A Side Order On the Sea (Part 1)**

After Salazzle had finished digesting the numerous Pikachu and Damien the farmer, she noticed that the whole area by the farm in question was filled with cops and pretty angry farmers. "Looks like they're getting suspicious of me... I need to get away from this island... but to where?" Salazzle asked herself as she pondered before a flyer blew into her face from the wind, her grabbing it and seeing a cruise name on it. "The S.S. Universe? It'll take its passengers across the world for a three day stop in each area... includes Kanto, Johto, Unova, Kalos, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Fiorre, Almia, and Ransei?... Oh this is going to be fun!" Salazzle salivated at the possibilities she may have with this voyage. Pokemon from each area and she could get in free of charge with her invisibility intact.

"Time to go to this vessel. It apparently is boarding at noon today... and judging by the sun, I'd say I've got two hours... eh, I'll just board it now and help myself to some Pokemon on the way," Salazzle smiled as she slunk off the mountain with invisibility intact and proceeded to the docks in Heahea City. She noticed a nearby couple waiting at the entrance to the docks and them having a Glameow with them. "Hmm... very enticing snack. I'll enjoy eating that sexy looking Pokemon for sure," Salazzle cooed to herself silently as she watched from the bushes, completely invisible as she waited patiently until the doors opened for the docks, which she immediately proceeded into and smiled at how an alarm went off when she proceeded past the checkpoint without paying, but nobody knowing who it was.

"Bah, must've been a false alarm. Sorry, folks, we'll get it handled," one of the sailors on the cruise said as Salazzle got onto the deck of the ship with a smile, seeing the cruise liner was quite large. It was very fancy as well, which made Salazzle all the more happy at how she was going to get a free pass. She stayed on the ship and didn't move once until it reached the time for the cruise liner to get underway, all the passengers standing on the ship and smiling and waving.

"Only one more stop to make in picking up passengers, everyone! Once we reach Melemele Island, you'll be allowed to leave the ship until nightfall. If you haven't returned by midnight, you'll miss the voyage to adventure across the world. Thank you and have a nice time," the captain said over the intercom, Salazzle smiling as she started to eye the different Pokemon around the ship, making sure to keep invisible as she noticed quite a bit of Pokemon other than that Glameow. Some were too big for her to eat (such as Scolipede, Emboar, and Metagross) and some were just the right size for a singular meal, such as a Gardevoir, a Primarina, and even a Tsareena. And as for the Pokemon that could fill her with more than one meal, she noticed that there were some smaller Pokemon such as Azurill and Marill, Snubble, Clefairy, and even Jigglypuff.

"This is going to be fun," Salazzle smiled as she looked at the Glameow and Gardevoir in particular. If she ate them now, she'd be able to have some room for some Melemele cuisine by the time the boat reached it. She just had to make sure to hide herself to prevent anyone from knowing their Pokemon were missing. She smiled at the Gardevoir once it was left alone from its trainer and Salazzle immediately gave her a controlled waft of her pheromones, making the Gardevoir immediately enticed. "Follow me," Salazzle smiled, the Gardevoir doing so with a blush on her face as Salazzle led her to the area with the Glameow, doing the same with the Glameow and her being entranced while her owner was distracted.

Salazzle then led the duo of prim and proper Pokemon to a vacant room and locked it upon entering it. "Okay, girls... time to go in my belly. You know you want it," Salazzle smiled at the duo as she licked Gardevoir's feminine face and was in love with the taste. She'd never had a taste for Gardevoir before and it was by far one of the sweetest tastes she'd ever experienced.

"I do," Gardevoir said in her own Pokemon language as she got on her knees and Salazzle started to eat Gardevoir feet-first, lavishing the taste as she kept the pheromones active just around the duo of Pokemon in the room.

"Mm..." Salazzle moaned in pleasure as she swallowed down a gulp of Gardevoir's feet and Gardevoir, in her entranced state, was amazed at the feeling. Salazzle continued to lather her tongue around Gardevoir's legs as she moved upwards, slowly but surely, amazed at the taste of this Pokemon female. The feminine lizard cooed at the feeling of Gardevoir's legs going down her throat bit by bit as she then reached her crotch, her licking the hidden sex of the Pokemon female and making Gardevoir panted heavily at the feeling of being licked on her pussy by Salazzle's forked tongue.

"Keep it up... ah... ahhh..." Gardevoir moaned in her Pokemon language as Salazzle gulped down her crotch down and started to lather Gardevoir's sides and hips with her tongue, Gardevoir starting to finger herself as she was gulped down into Salazzle's gullet. If she wanted to escape now, there would be no way of getting out of Salazzle's belly and throat. Salazzle continued to gulp Gardevoir down until only her head remained, Salazzle only then stopping the pheromones for Gardevoir in particular, the embrace Pokemon gasping awake from her gaze just as Salazzle encased her whole body in her mouth, gulping down swiftly and quickly as Gardevoir began to try and struggle, shocked at how she couldn't teleport her way out of the stomach.

"Mm... keep struggling, my lovely meal... you might escape if you work hard enough... just kidding, nothing can escape my insides," Salazzle cooed happily as she rubbed her enlarged tummy filled with Gardevoir, who had to curl into a ball as she started to sob silently. "Don't cry, little lady. You'll become one with perfection soon," Salazzle smiled as she then went to Glameow and lapped her tongue across the cat Pokemon's face, her having a taste that was similar to Pikachu, but with a bit of a fruity sweetness to it.

"It's Razz Berry shampoo," Glameow meowed, Salazzle smiling at how the catty Pokemon was still under her pheromones' effects and didn't care about Salazzle's moving belly. Salazzle then engulfed Glameow's face all at once, starting to slurp the feline down bit by bit, Glameow only being unaffected by the pheromones after Salazzle had got Glameow up to her waist. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Glameow asked with an angry meow as she tried to thrash her way out, it not being at all effective as half of her body was now inside of Salazzle's throat.

"Mm..." Salazzle smiled as she reached Glameow's feet and tail, sucking on them before slurping both into her mouth like spaghetti, which was Salazzle's favorite part of Pokemon with long tails. Even Glameow's tail tasted incredibly sweet as she then gulped Glameow down the rest of the way and the Pokemon saw it was quite cramped in Salazzle's belly with the added occupant of Gardevoir.

"You too?... No..." Gardevoir sobbed at that.

"It was bound to happen one day... I'd heard that there was a Pokemon that was eating entire herds overnight on Akala... but now we're her prey..." Glameow gulped.

"I don't wish to die... I don't want to..." Gardevoir said as she punched the stomach walls, which only resulted in the walls gurgling in response.

"Like I said, you won't die, girls. You'll become one with me, just like all of my prey... both human and Pokemon alike have all become one with my beauty and strength, some going to my pheromones and some going to my amazing body," Salazzle smiled while rubbing her belly.

"I don't think that's how it works... is it?" Glameow asked.

"It is. You'll soon find out once you finish digesting... just stay quiet in there and don't make yourselves known. Besides, nothing can escape my powerful digestive system. I've grown immune to any kind of damage you wish to dish out at me while in there," Salazzle smiled. After that, Glameow and Gardevoir kept silent, their bodies slowly but surely dissolving as Salazzle took a small nap while keeping her body invisible, making sure nobody could get in the room in the meantime.


	3. Grumbling for Growlithe: Melemele Meal

**Growling for Growlithe: Melemele Meal**

Upon the boat reaching the island of Melemele, Salazzle had completely finished digesting Gardevoir and Glameow, her chest increasing a slight bit from Gardevoir and her pheromones gaining more potency from Glameow. "Mm... delectable... now to find a quick meal on this island," Salazzle smiled to herself as she noticed it was noon and there was already a bit of commotion on the ship with some posters on the ship looking for the two Pokemon that were now a part of Salazzle. She kept invisible as she moved off of the ship and proceeded towards the exit.

"A reminder to all voyagers. We are still missing a Gardevoir and a Glameow from our cruise. Please assist us in finding these missing Pokemon during our cruise," the captain said over the intercom, Salazzle smirking at how it was a female voice. Salazzle, upon getting out of the city to the north, smiled as she smelled a lot of unique scents, particularly a herd in a nearby forest that she cooed at. The smell was so spicy, yet sweet. Definitely fire types, her favorite type of Pokemon to consume. Salazzle swiftly sprang through the shrubbery with barely any noise as she came upon the forest itself, her seeing a whole slew of Growlithe together in a herd, a singular human with them and looking to be feeding them berries.

"I'm sure I can convince that human to become one with me as well," Salazzle smiled as she licked her lips at the sight of her. It was a female human that looked to be at least 20 in human years with quite a large bust and having great curves. She also was wearing what looked to be natural clothes in the form of a leaf-woven bra and matching undies. She also looked a bit dirty, but Salazzle wouldn't mind the dirt. "Time to eat them with my pheromones in play," Salazzle smiled as she activated her pheromones and walked out into the clearing, the Growlithe all becoming entranced by the smell and approaching Salazzle with intrigue... and the human did so as well, which confused Salazzle. Her pheromones usually affected Pokemon only. They rarely affected humans.

"Can you speak, miss human?" Salazzle smiled at the willing human that had fallen for her spell. The human shook her head no and started to bark like a Growlithe, which Salazzle then deciphered. "You've been raised by these Growlithe since you were a baby, huh?. Then you'll join them in my belly," Salazzle smiled at the human, now realizing that this particular human was raised around wild Pokemon rather than with humans. Nobody would miss her if she were to devour her and make this human one with her beauty. It was perfect.

Salazzle salivated as she picked up the first Growlithe, sticking its entire body in her mouth and tasting it all over before swallowing, her needing to swallow hard to get all of the Pokemon down at once to prevent any kind of struggle. She knew that Growlithe were feisty and could really damage her throat if they took too long getting down from it. And upon the Growlithe getting trapped in the stomach, it immediately realized where it was and tried to bite and claw its way out of the stomach, Salazzle cooing and moaning from the fruitless escape attempt. "Keep trying, little one. Nothing can destroy my stomach walls," Salazzle smiled as she then started to do the same thing with the other Growlithe members. Salazzle savored their tastes while keeping her pheromones intact. They tasted quite spicy, which was her favorite flavor when it came to fire types, most likely from a diet of tomato berries. "Mmm..." Salazzle moaned with each Growlithe that filled her belly, having gulped down all fifteen of them with the human being the only one left.

"You wish to go inside of me and become one with beauty, hon?" Salazzle smiled as she let the pheromones go from the wild human's nostrils and she smiled, almost as if she were completely aware. She then started to yip a bit and Salazzle smiled at the deciphered language that she could make out. "So you've wanted to be eaten for quite awhile, huh? Humans sure are strange, both in society and in the wild," Salazzle smiled, thinking the last bit to herself with just breath as her belly thrashed about with all the Growlithe struggling within. "Ah... they're struggling is making me horny... what do you say to joining them in there, little lady?" Salazzle smiled at the wild girl, her smiling and nodding as she put her hands in Salazzle's mouth and Salazzle savored their taste.

"Mmm... Nummy..." Salazzle smiled as she lathered her tongue over the wild girl's hands and then started to swallow them down, the human girl starting to bark gently at that as well as nuzzle her face against the predatory lizard.

Salazzle interpreted the barking as "I really want you to savor me on my way down. In exchange, I'll give you a belly rub from the inside... and so you know, they call me Yip," she smiled.

"Mm..." Salazzle smiled as she moved her hands down the sides of Yip's body to make her turned on as well as she gulped down her arms and got down on all fours, Yip smiling and cooing at the motions as she felt Salazzle's mouth cover her face and her vision became encased in darkness as she felt her body get motioned up and down by Salazzle's wavering hands. Salazzle smiled at Yip's sounds of pleasure as she savored the taste of her face and smiled at how the dirt gave her a slight bitterness on top of the sweetness. She also had a bit of spicy to her as well, which Salazzle smiled at as it was a perfect combination of different flavors.

After gulping down Yip's head, she used her claw to remove Yip's bra and lather her tongue around Yip's shoulders and breasts, Yip gasping and moaning in pleasure as she felt her breasts being tasted as they entered Salazzle's mouth. "Ah... Aroo... Ah..." Yip moaned in her own unique way, her sex starting to get wet, which Salazzle smiled and started to finger it as she stood on two feet again and started to finger Yip's upside-down pussy, Yip squirming a lot in Salazzles' throat with each fingering she gave. "Ah... Ahaa... Arraah..." Yip moaned as Salazzle then gulped down to Yip's thighs and lathered her tongue around Yip's vagina and, after a few more seconds of probing, Yip exclaimed a loud moan and yip from inside of Salazzle's stomach and Salazzle cooed at the taste of her cum coating her tongue and mouth.

Salazzle then smiled and started to gulp down the rest of Yip's body into her own, already feeling the young, wild human giving her an internal stomach massage, Salazzle moaning in sheer pleasure as she started to finger herself from under her massive gut as only her prey's feet remained. She then gulped down twice more and all of Yip entered her body, Salazzle moaning in pleasure from her movements as she heard Yip speaking to Salazzle again with yips and barks. And the female lizard was shocked by what she heard. "What was that?... You say that you're unable to be digested? Then why did you let me eat you?!" Salazzle asked in shock. After a few more barks, Yip responded with something else that Salazzle was surprised at. "You wanted to have an excuse to eat some of the Growlithe whole?... You can do it too?! Oh my... I think I may have found my dream girl in you... I tell you what. After you help yourself to a few of the Growlithe in my belly, and after I get you out of there later on, I think I'd like to have you go with me on my adventures to the other regions. We can both eat some Pokemon together as well as some other humans. What do you say?" Salazzle smiled as she rubbed her tummy where the girl was at. A couple of yips and she got her answer. "The deal is done, then," Salazzle cooed in response.


	4. A Side Dish by the Sea (Part 2)

**A Side Dish On the Sea (Part 2)**

After Salazzle and Yip had finished digesting their meals, it came time for the ship to begin its sailing again, Salazzle quickly getting onto the boat with Yip hidden in her belly. She decided to hide Yip in her tummy during their trips on the ocean and eating a few Pokemon for each trip, eating regular human food after having the Pokemon digested. But Salazzle was a bit uneasy about Yip starting to call her Mistress Salazzle in her barking language. But Salazzle had to admit it was quite nice to feel like a Pokemon trainer, but the exact opposite with a human as the pet and her being the master/mistress.

Yip stayed quiet in Salazzle's belly as she boarded the ship, Salazzle looking around to see any kind of Pokemon that she could devour. But after exploring the ship, she saw that everyone was keeping their Pokemon in their Pokeballs after the Gardevoir and Glameow had disappeared. "Looks like I'll have to steal these Pokeballs from these trainers while they aren't looking," Salazzle said to herself in secrecy, waiting for the moment to pounce before seeing an opportunity. A woman left her bag at the poolside and she then went into the pool to swim for a bit, leaving her Pokeballs inside, Salazzle smirking and springing into action. She immediately grabbed four of the Pokeballs when she saw there were 6 in there and proceeded to a room on the ship that was abandoned where she and Yip could proceed to eat the four Pokemon without concern.

"Okay, I'm going to let you out now, Yip.. or would you rather prefer staying in there and eating the two Pokemon I choose for you?" Salazzle smiled. Yip then started to bark and yap in her own language, Salazzle then interpreting it. "Of course, I'll give you the first two Pokemon and then I'll have two for myself. Then I will let you out so we can have some regular fun on this ship. You'll need to finish digesting your meal, however, and once the Pokemon in you are done digesting, you'll need to eat people food instead of Pokemon until we reach Kanto. I don't want us to be found out and kicked off the ship for eating the tourists' Pokemon," Salazzle smiled.

Yip smiled and placed her hand against Salazzle's tummy. A single hand, Salazzle had learned, was her way of saying yes. When two hands were pressed against her, that meant no. "Okay, I'm going to let them out and control them with my pheromones. I'll give you two Pokemon at random," Salazzle smiled. She then sent out all four of the Pokemon out of their Pokeballs at once, them looking shocked when they emerged and then into a blissful state when Salazzle hit them with a waft of her pheromones. The Pokemon in question were a Smeargle, a Taillow, a Delibird, and a Leafeon. "Mm... eenie meenie minie mo... catch a Persian by the toe... looks like you'll be having a Taillow and a Leafeon for dinner, Yip," Salazzle smiled at her tummy companion, Yip cooing at the last one mentioned. She had never had a taste of Leafeon or any Eevee evolutions before, but she knew that Eevee tasted delicious. Both voracious girls' stomachs started to grumble as Salazzle picked up the Taillow with one claw and the little bird along with the others were completely under her spell.

"Don't struggle in there, my pet is going to have you for dinner," Salazzle smiled as she tasted the Taillow first, lathering her tongue all over it before sending the small bird down her gullet, Yip immediately opening her mouth above her at the opening to the stomach and catching the little Taillow in her mouth, tasting it all over while the bird started to struggle to get out of her mouth. It was a fruitless attempt as Yip then gulped it down in a single swallow, her tummy becoming slightly distended with the new occupant it now held.

"Mmm..." Yip smiled as she rubbed her struggling belly as Salazzle then got Leafeon and used her pheromones on the grass type Eeveelution.

"Get in there and feed my pet," Salazzle smiled at Leafeon as she opened her mouth wide and started to eat Leafeon slowly but surely, starting with the face and gulping down both it and her front feet to prevent any kind of struggling, Leafeon snapping out of the trance as she felt her body get covered in saliva.

"Eww, gross! Please! I beg of you, don't eat me!" Leafeon pleaded as Salazzle began to lather her tongue across Leafeon's body, smiling at how it was a male and licking the hidden member to add insult to injury. "AAH! Screw you, bitch! Get me out of here!" Leafeon exclaimed. It was then that Yip started to bark in response and Leafeon gasped at the foreign sounds of a human speaking in Growlithe tongue.

"You're not going to be eaten by my Mistress... once you join me in her, you're going to be in my belly," Yip smiled in her yaps and barks as she felt Leafeon appear in the stomach slowly but surely, Yip immediately going to the Pokemon and trapping Leafeon in her mouth, loving the flavor she felt when she started to taste it. It tasted like mints and sitrus berries with the same sweetness of all Pokemon.

"Oh come on! Why me?! Why did I have to get eaten like this?!" Leafeon exclaimed in fear as he felt his body get enveloped by a second mouth and it started to gulp the grass type down much faster than Salazzle did. He felt extremely cramped in Yip's belly as he soon learned the hard way that he wasn't alone in her belly. "What the... a Taillow? Wait... oh no... they're going to eat all of us!" Leafeon exclaimed in fear as she felt that the Taillow was unconscious from the acids, but still alive, and that the acids were making her slightly weary.

"You'll be one with me soon, Leafeon. I promise this," Yip said with her Growlithe tongue as she rubbed her belly while Salazzle looked at the remaining two Pokemon. The Smeargle and Delibird, both of them still under her trance.

"I think I'll have you first, Smeargle," Salazzle smiled as she picked up the painter Pokemon and stuck him in her mouth head-first, the Pokemon's smaller body making it quite easy to taste and lather with saliva all over before swallowing down, the Smeargle only then realizing what was happening as his tail was slurped into Salazzle's mouth and soon joined him on his journey to her belly. "And now for the final course... come here, Delibird," Salazzle smiled as she grabbed the little Pokemon and emptied the sack it held first before eating it, seeing it has some berries in it as well as a couple of toys, Salazzle knowing she had to drop them overboard when nighttime came around to hide any kind of evidence.

Salazzle then started to eat Delibird and lathered her tongue all across the present-giving bird, loving the taste of it and then starting to swallow, Delibird only then trying to put up a struggle as it tried to thrash in Salazzle's throat, it being fruitless as he soon joined Yip and Smeargle in Salazzle's belly. "Mm... you're going to become one with my mistress... and your other friends will become one with me," Yip smiled in her Growlithe tongue which made the duo look confused, which then turned to fear when the stomach acids started to pool into their cramped space.

"W-What about you? You're going to digest too!" Delibird gasped.

"No... she is unable to be digested," Salazzle smiled as she kneaded her belly as she turned invisible while locking the door and putting the 'do not disturb' sign in front of it. "Now be kind to my pet in there. If you injure her, I'll force my stomach to digest you quicker," Salazzle frowned at the duo. Both of them gulped at that as they stood still, hoping that they would still be alive when the duo said 'become one with' either of them. "Yip... when we're done with our digestion, we're going to help ourselves to some human cuisine," Salazzle smiled at her belly. Yip cooed in response as she fell asleep.


	5. Delicious Dratini Smorgasboard

**Delicious Dratini** **Smorgasbord**

After spending the next few days on the cruise and only eating people food until they reached Kanto, Salazzle and Yip were very hungry for more food, so they wasted no time in getting off of the ship to find more food, Salazzle hiding Yip in her belly until they got into a wild area of the place, which looked to be by what looked to be an interesting area with a sign nearby and plastered on a board. "Hmm..." Salazzle smiled as she upchucked Yip onto the grass and she smiled and hugged her mistress while she read the sign. "Safari Zone in Fuschia City... Come to find all the rare Pokemon you can! Stay for the opportunity of a lifetime to see the mythical Pokemon recently added as attractions... well, while I don't want to eat Mythical Pokemon that are bigger than I am, I say we go to this place. What do you think, Yip?" Salazzle smiled at her barking human pet.

"I'd love that! I've always wanted to taste a Mythical Pokemon! But I wonder what the smaller options are..." Yip smiled.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out shortly. Besides, it's only a bit to the west from here to get to Fuschia City according to the map on this sign. We can get there and then have our trip for free," Salazzle smirked, Yip very excited as Salazzle hid Yip in her belly again so she could sneak undetected into the city.

Upon going to the city, Salazzle loved at how the place was filled with houses similar to those on Ulaula Island, with folding screens and pagodas on all the houses as well as a special gate to the north of the city that she knew had to lead to the Safari Zone. Upon entering, Salazzle saw that no one was there but the person at the front gates. There were no metal detectors or scanners anywhere and the guard looked too busy to notice if someone went past her. But it happened to be an Officer Jenny, so Salazzle knew that she had to be careful. Even in Alola she knew they were quite tough to escape from, as she had to flee to Akala Island from Ulaula when she got caught by one such Officer Jenny.

Salazzle crept by her with barely a sound while noting the billboard on the side that listed the different Mythical Pokemon in the Safari Zone, those being Shaymin, Victini, Phione, Manaphy, and even the rarest of them all, Mew! Salazzle smiled at this listing and proceeded into the Safari Zone, no alarms happening at all as she got out of the area and deeper into the wilderness before she let Yip out of her tummy. "Okay, Yip. If you happen to see a woman with green hair and blue attire on her, do no try to attack her. She's the security here and she won't hesitate to lock you up if she finds you in here," Salazzle warned Yip.

"I already know of this strange human you mention. Her name is Jenny, right?" Yip barked at Salazzle.

"You've experienced one too, right? Okay then, let's go try to find some rare Pokemon in this area," Salazzle smiled as she proceeded to go with Yip to an area that looked to be a lake, Salazzle in awe at the sight she was witnessing. She saw at least 20 different Dratini in this lake, a gorgeous Dragonair, and the Mew was also playing in the waves with a Manaphy close by! "We've hit the jackpot! Okay, I'll lure them in with my scents," Salazzle smiled with a lustful tongue as she sent out her pheromones and all of the Pokemon that were above the surface that she saw immediately got entranced and approached her to see the source of the lovely scent.

"You can help yourself to the Mythical of your choosing, Yip. I'll take the one you don't want," Salazzle smiled at her pet, Yip looking at Manaphy and Mew before deciding on Mew, engulfing the Legendary's head into her mouth and cooing at how the Pokemon meowed its name while in her mouth, completely unaware of what was happening as Yip gulped its pink head down quickly and effortlessly, reaching the cute Pokemon's tail and feet within 10 seconds, only then Mew waking from its trance and gasping at where it was.

"W-What the?! Why can't I warp out of here?! Let me out!" Mew exclaimed with telepathy as Yip cooed at his fruitless thrashing and slurped in his tail before swallowing it down the whole way, Mew in shock as he realized where he was. "N-No... I've been eaten... this wasn't what I wanted... let me out, please?" Mew gulped as he pressed his head and paws against the skin, hoping the creature that ate him would listen. But all he got in response was the creature sounding happy at the thing she had just done, Mew quivering in fear as he then felt something joining him from above, Mew shocked when the creature happened to be a Dratini, it looking just as scared as he was.

Meanwhile, outside of Yip's stomach, she had begun to eat the Dratini while Salazzle was snacking on Manaphy and cooing at the taste the Pokemon had before gulping it down in one swallow due to its small size, the Manaphy gasping at this and trying to use Heart Swap on something, anything, to get out of the body it was now in. But all it ended up doing was swapping Yip's body with Salazzle's, which surprised them at first, but then they smiled at each other and continued their feast. "Mm... your body is quite nice when it has a bunch of Pokemon in it, Yip," Salazzle smiled in a human voice for a change as Yip continued to bark in her Salazzle body, using a hissing-sounding voice when she spoke.

"And it feels nice to be the one producing the pheromones for a change, Mistress," she barked back as she ate more than she did before in terms of the Dratini and both of them stopped after eating 10 Dratini each and one Mythical each, only then did their bodies return back to normal.

"Ah... now only one Pokemon left. Want to have a sucking contest to see who gets to eat the Dragonair?" Salazzle smiled at Yip.

"Of course. But only if I get the head," Yip smiled.

"That can be arranged," Salazzle smiled as she got her mouth around Dragonair's beaded tail and Yip closed Dragonair's head in her mouth, both of them sucking as hard as possible to try and get the prize in their bellies, Salazzle sucking harder and Dragonair only waking up from the intense sucking on all ends he was suffering.

"L-Let me go! This is not dignified!" he exclaimed in his language as he tried to break free, but that only made it so that his head popped out of Yip's mouth and Salazzle slurped the whole snake-like Pokemon into her mouth at once, smiling as she felt the Dragonair enter her body even faster than when she slurped down the Dratini one by one. "L-Let me go? Please?" Dragonair asked with a gulp. His answer was another loud gulp as his face was covered in darkness and he felt saliva cover him all over as he fell into Salazzle's belly along with the Manaphy and the many different Dratini.

"Mm... the Manaphy definitely tasted the best of them... shame he was so small. I could eat him in one swallow... quite a shame, actually," Salazzle smiled as she patter her enlarged, squirming belly, which was filled with numerous indents of the snake-like Pokemon that inhabited it, same with Yip's belly. "We just need to hide somewhere in this place away from any kind of humans... and I think that I know how to do that," Salazzle smiled as she covered Yip in brown mud at the riverbank as well as herself and the duo then laid down against some muddied conical rocks to sleep off their enormous meals. "Once we digest, I think we can go into the town to find another meal," Salazzle smiled.

"I agree, Mistress... mm..." Yip barked before yawning and snoozing, the gurgling sounds of their stomachs dying down once they fell asleep so as not to draw attention. The Pokemon inside would still be digested within at least 5 hours either way, and then they'd go out in search of their next meal.


	6. A Strange Encounter

**A Strange Encounter**

After Salazzle and Yip had finished eating their meals in the Safari Zone, they then proceeded into the city with Yip still hidden inside of Salazzle's belly while they went towards the next city, that being a place called Lavender Town. "I've heard that this place has a graveyard for Pokemon and that their spirits are within... how intriguing, right Yip?" Salazzle smiled at her belly pet, Yip barking in response.

"I've never eaten a ghost type, maybe today will be that day!" Yip smiled with a chipper attitude. Salazzle continued down the path to the town before she spotted something unusual and tantalizing. There looked to be a young Pikachu with its hair being a different shade than most other Pikachu. It was a shiny Pokemon, something that Salazzle gawked at. She had heard tell that shiny Pokemon tasted even better than their normal colored cousins and that they were super rare!

"Must eat..." Salazzle smiled as she walked over to the Pikachu and it looked interested by the large reptile Pokemon picking it up. "Time to go into my belly, little one," Salazzle smiled as she stuffed all of the Pikachu in her mouth and savored the flavor... but before she could think of gulping it down, she suddenly felt an intense shocking sensation happen all over her body that made her gasp and collapse on the ground with her nerves all but out of order, the Pikachu sliding out of her mouth in the process.

"Alistair! I'm so relieved that you're safe!" said a male voice that appeared behind Salazzle, the Pikachu rushing to him and Salazzle knowing that she was busted. She could barely move as she felt her body being dragged into some brush and the strange human looked her in the eyes.

"Okay, judging by your bulbous belly, I'd say you're the mystery Pokemon that's been eating various Pokemon on the cruise, right?" the human asked Salazzle, her gasping at that and looking at the human with a groan as she got up.

"What's... it to you?" Salazzle groaned as she got up.

"Well, I was thinking that I could help you... but only if you apologize to my son," the man said.

"Who's your son?" Salazzle asked.

"Alistair is my son... Alistair, this is Salazzle," the man said, Salazzle gasping at that.

"I'm just going to assume that it's an adoptive relationship, right?" she asked.

"Yes, it is... anyways, my name is Akira and I'm with the Interpol Police Department, Kanto division, and I was called to investigate the mysterious cases of Pokemon disappearances on the cruise as well as different drops in population in the Safari Zone. So tell me why you did that?... And why only go after the Pokemon of criminals?" the man asked, Salazzle confused at that last bit.

"Criminals? I thought they were just normal tourists.. you say they belonged to criminals?" Salazzle asked, Yip a bit confused at how there were no Pokemon joining her in the stomach yet.

"Hey, why aren't there any Pokemon joining me yet? I'm getting hungry," Yip frowned in her barking noises, Akira looking perplexed at the strange noises coming from Salazzle's belly.

"Well, they were criminals disguised as tourists. The first one you stole and ate Pokemon from was a known drug dealer and the second you ate Pokemon from was a hacker that hacked a PC to steal people's Pokemon. And when you took their Pokemon, they had no way to defend themselves, so we were able to arrest them without effort... but a more pressing question... what's in your stomach that makes those strange barking sounds?" Akira asked.

"A human that grew up with wild Growlithe. As a result, she doesn't speak English, but Growlithe Pokemon language," Salazzle smiled.

"Really?... Well, nevermind... I was going to ask if you'd like to help me out with something... if you allow me to capture you, I can have it so you can have more Pokemon to eat, so long as they are either wild Pokemon or criminal's Pokemon. Deal?" Akira smiled.

"Hmm... you make a valid argument... but I'd like to ask if I can do something in the meantime... can you let me eat you so you can meet Yip? I can control my stomach acids so you can stay completely safe in there. Besides, I'm sure she'd love to meet you," Salazzle smiled as Yip heard the conversation they were having.

"He's going to give us food?! He's my absolute favorite guy ever! Eat him quickly so I can thank him personally!" Yip smiled as she moved in excitement in Salazzle's tummy.

"She sounds a bit excited about that... fine, but only if you promise to let me out and not to digest me.. also, I want you to look after Alistair in the meantime. You can let me out when you find your next meal," Akira smiled at Salazzle.

"Very well. I'll be gentle," Salazzle smiled as she went on all fours and opened her mouth wide, stuffing Akira's head directly into her mouth and licking it all over, Salazzle gasping at how he tasted. He tasted salty and bitter, but also a bit of sour and sweet. He tasted quite unique as opposed to the other humans she'd tasted in the past, which made her coo as she gulped him down slowly and carefully, Yip smiling as she knew that she'd have someone to be with in the stomach of her mistress.

"This feels... odd... so this is what it's like to be eaten... more squishy than I imagined... and in more ways than one," Akira admitted as he was sent deeper into Salazzle and he felt his crotch being licked slightly before also being gulped down. He then emerged into the darkness of Salazzle's stomach and immediately gasped when he felt a strange creature kiss him on the lips before speaking in whimpers and coos.

"I'm guessing you're the wild human?" Akira admitted, a bit surprised but also embarrassed by the kiss.

"Mm..." Yip cooed as she helped pull his body deeper into Salazzle's body until all of him was in the stomach with her. And once all of Akira had entered Salazzle completely, the lizard Pokemon smiled contentedly as the sun started to set in the distance.

"Ah... yes... you guys filled me up nicely... don't worry, I'll keep you and Alistair safe," Salazzle smiled as she laid on her back in the brush and Alistair smiled and snuggled up to her chest, making Salazzle smile as she hugged him like a plush toy as she nodded off to sleep.

Salazzle slept for a good few hours before waking up again with the moon in the sky signaling that it was midnight. And she was also woken up because of some movement from her belly. "What's going on in there?" she asked the duo, them not answering with anything but moans, which Salazzle was surprised to hear. Because on the inside of Salazzle's gut, Yip was busy making out with Akira, the duo actually agreeing to kiss each other to see how they felt.

"Would you like it if I could teach you how to speak English, Yip?" Akira smiled at the Growlithe-barking human, Yip cooing and nodding her head.

"Mm aroo..." Yip smiled in her own tongue as she licked Akira across the face before continuing to make out with him. Akira smiled and continued to kiss her before Salazzle spoke.

"Ahem. Excuse me, cop boy, but it's about time that I get a real meal in my body... sorry, but I need you to leave my belly soon," Salazzle smiled.

"Five more minutes please?" Akira smiled.

"Please?" Yip barked in her Growlithe tongue.

Salazzle could only giggle at that. "Fine, five more minutes," she smiled as she saw that Alistair was still on her chest and still snug as a bug type.


	7. Side Dish by the Sea (Part 3)

**A Side Dish by the Sea (Part 3)**

After Salazzle and Yip met Akira and Allistair, they all got on the ship together, Salazzle and Yip going invisible as they boarded the ship while Akira and Allistair showed their badges, allowing them access to the cruiser free of charge. Once on the boat and after it set sail, Akira took Salazzle to a known criminal, her appearance showing that she was full on undercover. She had on a sunhat, heart-shaped sunglasses, and she wore a string bikini with pink and white floral patterns on them.

"That woman may look innocent, but she's a ruthless Pokemon hunter. She thinks that she's perfectly safe with all of her Pokemon inside of her bag, but you're invisible. You can steal them and she wouldn't be any bit the wiser," Akira said to Salazzle.

"What is her name?" Salazzle asked.

"Hunter J, the most ruthless of all the Hunters. Try to see if you can snag a ray gun as well. She uses that to turn people and Pokemon into bronze statues," Akira said with a whisper, Salazzle gasping at this info. She had heard of this Hunter J before from local gossip and how she was ruthless enough to cause forest fires all for the sake of finding rare Pokemon.

"I'll be careful," Salazzle said as she went over to Hunter J's bag, noticing that the huntress had ear buds in her ear and she was listening to a tune on some kind of device, most likely a Poke-pad. Salazzle carefully went into J's bag and stole her Pokemon, only 2 balls within it as well as a strange device that looked important. Most certainly the ray gun. She then ran away with Yip bouncing in her belly and she met up with Allistair in his room, her letting out the two Pokemon after Allistair locked the door.

"Okay, so we have a Greninja and a Primarina... she usually carries a Salamence on her. I guess she decided not to bring him today," Akira smiled as Salazzle exuded her pheromones and she coughed Yip onto the ground, Yip smiling at the two Pokemon near her.

"I want the pretty mermaid," Yip barked happily.

"Her name is Primarina, and of course you can," Salazzle smiled at Yip as she got up to Greninja and licked her tongue across his tongue scarf. It tasted a bit bitter, but she liked how the Greninja then cooed at the tongue kiss. "Time to go into my belly," Salazzle smiled as she opened her mouth wide and started with Greninja's head and tongue, engulfing it all into her mouth at once and smiling at the bittersweet taste that she had in her mouth. She made sure to lather Greninja's head completely before gulping, smiling at how Greninja wasn't struggling at all yet. She then started to lather his arms and torso, cooing at the taste that they had as well. It made her trill inwardly as she gulped them down next, Greninja only then realizing what was happening, but him unable to move much as Akira had grabbed hold of his legs and the fact that Greninja's arms were completely inside of Salazzle.

"I can't be defeated like this!" Greninja exclaimed as he tried his hardest to struggle as he felt his head and arms enter a more spacious part inside of Salazzle. Her stomach. Geninja tried to use water shurikens on the stomach, but they failed to even make a single cut.

"Mm..." Salazzle cooed as she made it to Greninja's feet and lathered them up as well before gulping them down. With one more large swallow, Salazzle breathed a sigh of contented relief as all of the frog ninja was now trapped in her belly. "Go ahead and struggle all you want... nothing can break my stomach walls," Salazzle smiled as Greninja tried to attack from inside of the stomach, using any kind of move he could. But it was fruitless. He couldn't get out.

"Now for my turn," Yip barked happily as she went to Primarina and started to eat her tail-first, her loving the taste of Primarina, but her being a bit distracted by some kind of pounding at the door.

"GIVE ME BACK MY POKEMON IN THREE SECONDS, OR I'M BUSTING THIS DOOR DOWN!" the voice of Hunter J exclaimed from outside of the door, Akira frowning as he went to the door and Hunter J started to count. 1! 2! 3!" the ruthless hunter exclaimed as she tried to bash the door down, but Akira opened it just as she was charging in, J smacking into the giant belly of Salazzle and her in shock at the appearance of her.

"W-What the... wait a fuck! Where are... oh Arceus..." she gawked as she noticed that her Primarina seemed to be intoxicated by the smells of Salazzle's pheromones and that Yip had the seal mermaid almost completely eaten up, her hair and head the only things remaining out of her mouth. "Hunter J, you are under arrest for numerous acts of arson, kidnapping, Pokemon smuggling, and three counts of murder," Akira said as he was about to put cuffs on J, but she tackled him to the ground with one swift jump, Alistair gasping as J noticed her ray gun on the ground by the shiny Pikachu.

"Oh no you don't!" Salazzle exclaimed as she spat a gob of poison at the gun and it melted from the poison she had in her body, J gasping as the large lizard stood over her with a smile.

"D-Did you just... talk?" J gawked.

"Permission to have her be a permanent resident in Salazzle's custom jail?" Salazzle asked Akira, who got off the ground and went over to Alistair, hugging him gently.

"Granted," Akira said, Salazzle then grabbing J by the arms and raising her above her mouth, sticking the woman's feet into her wet and slimy mouth, J gasping as she tried to punch at Salazzle, Yip coming from behind and grabbing her hands to prevent any further struggle.

"Don't hurt my Mistress," Yip said in her barking voice, J not even surprised at that. She was more surprised at how she was going to be eaten alive by a Pokemon and that a cop was allowing it! And the one forcing her down the Pokemon's throat was a girl dressed in leaves and grass that spoke in Growlithe barks.

"You're all a bunch of freaks! Let me go!" J exclaimed.

"You, ma'am, are the freak. You trap Pokemon in bronze and then sell them for profit, not caring if anyone gets hurt in the process. Forests have been demolished by you, people frozen in bronze forever, you are just sick," Akira frowned as J saw that her waist was being gulped down next, the Salazzle nibbling at her skin and making her experience a small bit of pain from the bite.

"OW! Stop that!" J exclaimed.

"Then stop struggling. It will be quick if you don't struggle," Akira frowned, J groaning as she tried to struggle harder, Salazzle continuing to nibble and chew on J's body until only her face remained outside of her mouth. She gulped her down the rest of the way with no issues at all and she breathed out another sigh as she rubbed her large stomach, J trying to struggle from inside of Salazzle, but her Greninja grabbing her hands and sighing.

"It's no use to try and struggle. My stomach can endure the hottest of fires and the sharpest of points," Salazzle smiled. J simply started to sob silently as she heard the stomach groan and start to churn both her and the Greninja she had owned for 5 months.

"Well, that's one way of getting a criminal put away... what'll happen to her now?" Akira asked Salazzle with honesty.

"She will forever become one with me, either on my ass, my pheromones, or my tits. Honestly it's the safest place she could be, considering her track record," Salazzle said as she hugged her stomach with a purr.

"Well, next stop is Johto, so we can find some wild Pokemon there if you wish," Akira said.

"We'd like that a lot," Salazzle smiled as she was joined for her nap by Yip.


	8. Johto 4-Course Meal

**Johto 4-Course Meal**

Upon arrival to Johto, Salazzle and Yip went along with Akira and Alistair saw that they had landed in Olivine City, where the light of a lighthouse was quite bright under the early morning sky.

"From what I've heard of in the tour guide, that lighthouse has an Ampharos that shines the light with its electrical tail. Without that Ampharos, this city wouldn't be able to have any kind of boats visiting it, which is bad for business, as this is a town that requires stuff to be traded from overseas. It's how they gets all their cash," Akira smiled at the tour book as Yip and Salazzle followed close by with Salazzle staying invisible while Yip was outside of Salazzle's belly for a change. Akira had also changed her into more formal attire to make her fit in with the crowd, which included a bra and panties, a hoodie of purple with a picture of a Lopunny on the belly area, and long pants of white and purple stripes.

"Then it sounds like we'll need to venture out of town for us to find some food. Maybe we can find some wild Pokemon? Or maybe a spare criminal we could apprehend," Salazzle smiled to Akira.

"Well, I've already got into contact with the Olivine PD and they said that there is a certain rogue that likes to graffiti areas while also attacking any officials that try to apprehend him. Either with Pokemon or with knives," Akira explained.

"Then we'd need to sniff for a person with paint scent... hmm..." Salazzle said as she sniffed out an odd smell and approached the lighthouse, seeing that it had a fresh tag of graffiti on it that said 'I hate Pokemon' on it, the words making Salazzle and Alistair frown as Salazzle sniffed the paint and got the scent trail. She then led the four out of town and into some grasslands, motioning the group over to what looked to be a wooded area off the route to find what looked to be a run-down shack. And all around the shack were stray bottles of spray paint.

"He's here. I can smell a human of disgusting odor along with this spray paint," Salazzle said as she found the scent inside of the shack, Akira rushing to the door and staying quiet.

"No need to waste any stun gun juice. I can handle him... with my unique smells," Salazzle smiled, Akira already knowing what to do. He grabbed a clothespin that he found on the ship and plugged his nose with it, Alistair getting one on his nose as well. Salazzle then let out her pheromones through the open window of the shack, a strange noise happening from within.

"Mm... wot is this... smell? It's so... captivatin'..." a cockney voice said from inside the hut, Akira then busting down the door and apprehending the thug, him having the exact appearance of the graffiti thug in question. He grabbed a pair of cuffs and placed it around his wrists from behind, doing the same with his ankles.

"You're under arrest for multiple charges of vandalism, fleeing police, and aggravated battery of officers and civilians," Akira said to the thug, Salazzle keeping the pheromones going as Akira then had him sit in a corner and fished out 4 Pokeballs from the thug's nearby duffel bag, throwing them all out and sending out the Pokemon from within. And the Pokemon in question consisted of a Shuckle, a Furret, a Dunsparce, and a Slugma. "Mm... Yip, you can have the Furret and Dunsparce. You'd probably be unable to touch Slugma with your delicate hands and eating a Shuckle takes a bit of powerful sucking ability," Salazzle smiled to her companion.

Yip then started to bark and smile, Salazzle translating it as "I've never eaten a Dunsparce, so I hope they taste delicious!" Yip then took the Dunsparce first while Salazzle got up close to the Shuckle, her engulfing her mouth over the Pokemon's face and shell hole and beginning to suck the super-defensive Pokemon into her mouth. The Shuckle, snapping free from the pheromones, tried to resist as Salazzle expected, but she continued to suck forcibly until she heard the telltale pop. Shuckle's small body emerged from the inside of the shell followed by all four of its legs. Now that it could no longer offer any defense, the Shuckle realized that he was doomed. He simply let it happen as Salazzle coated his entire body with saliva before swallowing him down in one gulp, the Shuckle's small body making a small indentation through Salazzle's skin.

"Didn't expect a Shuckle's torso to be that small, honestly. You learn something new every day," Akira admitted as he saw that Yip had engulfed Dunsparce's body up to his winged back, the Dunsparce still under Salazzle's control as it started to squirm slightly, Yip cooing and gulping down, the Dunsparce entering Yip's body completely after one swallow and then disappearing into her gullet after another.

"Ah... mmm..." Yip cooed as Dunsparce started to squirm inside of her, including trying to drill his way out with his special tail. "Hahaha! Aroo!" Yip laughed while howling at the tickling sensation. To her, getting drilled in her superhuman stomach was like getting tickled.

"I'll have some Slugma now," Salazzle smiled as she grabbed the Slugma and Yip was amazed at how Salazzle didn't get burned, yet the place the Slugma was at was still coated in hot magma, seeping through the cobblestone and going down underground. Salazzle ignored this and continued to slurp up her Slugma treat, managing to slurp it down as if it were a smoothie and finishing after only a few seconds.

"Furret time," Yip smiled in her own barking language as she grabbed a hold of the cute and long Pokemon, smiling at how it was quite lengthy and when she placed its tail in its mouth, it tasted much better than anything she had tasted prior. "Mm..." she cooed as she glided her tongue around the Furret and smiled when she felt a small recess hidden in the Furret's crotch. Her pussy. Salazzle and Akira smiled when Yip began to lick it profusely and erotically, the female Furret panting and moaning from both it and the pheromones Salazzle produced. Yip didn't stop until the Furret climaxed, her love juices coating the ground as well as the bottom of Yip's chin. She didn't care, however, as she continued to gulp down the Furret and Salazzle let down her pheromones. She knew that every Pokemon was in a vulnerable state after having a sex session, their bodies seizing up for a good minute when it happened. The Furret gasped when she finally noticed what was going on, but the criminal had fallen asleep from the pheromones' effects.

"Furr! Furret!" the Furret exclaimed its Pokemon cry, which Salazzle and Yip translated as, "Please! Don't do this! Take me with you! I don't want to die!" the Furret exclaimed.

"If we did, you'd spill the beans to any Pokemon we came across. Sorry, but no," Salazzle sighed as Yip then continued to gulp down, despite the Furret's protests. It disappeared down Yip's throat and all of the Pokemon inside of Yip's body made it look like she had a snake inside of her belly along with the Dunsparce.

"Mm... Numma..." Yip smiled, actually saying a human-sounding word for the first time in front of Akira and Salazzle.

"Did she just say a human word? Have you learned any others?" Akira asked the wild human.

"Mm... A-kee-la... Sal... azz... all," Yip tried, not really saying the names correctly.

"I've been trying to teach her human tongue during time you're not around. Just enough to get her to not look suspicious to other faces," Salazzle explained.

"I see. That could be useful in the future," Akira smiled as Alistair jumped off of his shoulder and snuggled against Yip's stomach, the cute Pokemon really tempting Yip to eat it, but she knew better. Akira would not like his adopted son to become one with her. That and she was actually finding a strange attraction to the human detective.

"A-kee-la... lub.." Yip said in a sort of daze.

"Are your pheromones still working?" Akira asked.

"No. I think she's trying to flirt with you," Salazzle giggled, Akira looking a bit surprised, but a smile went across his face.

"Are you trying to say you love me, Yip?" Akira smiled.

"Aroo..." Yip smiled.

"She said 'yes'. Still working on that one," Salazzle admitted.

"I love you too, Yip... and Salazzle? Thanks for agreeing to help me stop these baddies through your own means. Now I'm going to go deliver this thug to the police station. You and Yip, just this once, I will allow you to go out and find Pokemon to gobble up, whether they belong to criminals or regular people. Your time limit will end tonight at midnight. Go on and have at it," Akira smirked, the duo of girls gasping and looking at each other before squealing in glee, but only a bit because of the sleeping criminal.

"Thank you so much, Akira!" Salazzle smiled while Yip rushed the human and kissed him on the lips, which made both her and Akira blush intensely.

"Ah Lub lu," Yip smiled happily.

"I love you too. Now go and get more things in those tremondous bellies of yours," Akira smirked, the duo of girls rushing out of the house in search of their next meal. They had virtually all day as the sun had only risen up 1 hour ago.


	9. Yip's One Hour Free For All

**Yip's One Hour Free For All**

After being told that she was able to eat anyone she wished, Yip immediately decided to head out into the forest to find a meal to eat, as she only had 1 hour according to Akira. Yip smiled as she sniffed out many different Pokemon nearby that all had varying scents. Some smelled bad, some smelled sweet, some spicy, and a few that smelled sour. Since Yip's favorite flavor was sour, she immediately went to the sour smells before she came across a sight she had never seen before. It looked to be a strange Pokemon that looked to be the shape of a dome with orange skin and yellow bumps on its head and arms. And it happened to have a lot of them. It was also nearby a source of water, a river, which made Yip even more curious. She smiled at how the Pokemon wasn't looking her way and then she furrowed her eyes when she saw a human nearby. But the human in question looked to have a gun on their person, meaning they were big trouble.

"I tell youse, Octillery, this gig gits easier an' easier every day! Steal Pokemon, sell 'em to big wigs, repeat the process to git filthy rich! Aha! Nothin's sweeter than the taste of the easy life," the human smiled, Yip scrunching her nose both at his words and his stench. She knew she had to eliminate the human before taking out the Octillery and that she would have to detain the human... but she didn't like eating people, as they were her own species. 'Good thing Akira gave me a spare set of hand detainers'," Yip thought to herself, motioning her hand to the handcuffs Akira gave her in case he needed backup.

Yip waited by the river and stayed perfectly silent until she noticed the human relaxing. She then walked slowly up to him, making sure not to alert the Octillery to her presence by moving without a sound. And, once up to the thug's face, she knocked her elbow directly into his face, the man immediately going to sleep at that and the Octillery bursting with rage when he witnessed it. Yip then growled lowly and placed the cuffs on the human quickly, just as Akira instructed, the Octillery already trying to hit Yip with a blast of black ink. But all it managed to do was ruin her shirt, which only served to piss off the wild human.

"AROOO!" Yip howled loudly as she rushed the Octillery and punched it in between the eyes, the Octillery also getting knocked out after this instance. Yip smiled proudly at her triumph over another evil and then looked at the human. He wouldn't be able to escape so easily with cuffs around his arms, especially since Yip managed to cuff them directly underneath a tree root that was jutting from the ground, rendering him unable to attack with anything. Yip then looked at the Octillery and licked her lips before sending her tongue across the strange Pokemon's body. The sour, yet sweet taste made Yip shiver with anticipation. She then opened her mouth wide and began to eat the four-tentacled Pokemon starting with the front tentacles.

Yip was entranced by the taste of the Octillery and started to suck it down slowly but surely, her cooing gently as she felt the suction cups on the tentacles go down her throat and give her a strange sensation in her throat. It made it feel like it was getting kissed on the inside-out, which Yip liked for some odd reason. She kept swallowing the Octillery until it only had the back tentacles to go, only then did the Pokemon start to stir and look around in confusion. The Octillery didn't know where it was, but once he felt around and felt tingling in his front tentacles, he knew where he was and didn't even bother trying to escape. There was no way out of a stomach unless you were a Psychic type and even then, this pred had some pretty strong stomach walls if it was able to eat Octillery's head whole.

Yip smiled as she then slurped in the rest of the tentacles and smiled at how the Octillery wasn't trying to fight back. "Mm..." Yip smiled as she then looked at the thug and saw he was still unconscious... but something else caught the wild human's eyes. She saw a strange ripple appear from the nearby pool of water and she was stunned by what came out of it. It was the most gorgeous little thing that Yip had ever seen! It was a medium-small Pokemon, about the size of a Pikachu. It had very delicate arms and legs, had pixie wings on its back, and its head was shaped like a plant bulb. But one other thing that Yip knew just from looking at it was that it was a Shiny, as it had a sparkle effect to it.

"Who are you?" Yip asked the strange Pokemon in her barks and yaps, the strange pink Pokemon flying up to Yip, but still making sure to stay out of reach of the girl, as it had watched what she had just done.

"I am called Celebi, young, feral human," the Pokemon said with her mind into Yip's, making her smile at how cute it sounded. "I am willing to help you in your fights for defeating evil in the future, as you have done with this man here." Yip looked at Celebi in confusion before she started to explain. "I am able to travel through time, and in the near future an uprising will start with more criminals to come. Some will be more difficult than others, so you will need a special boost in power that only special Pokemon can help you attain," Celebi spoke.

"How do I get this power?" Yip asked with her barks.

"In order to absorb my strength to be able to turn back time in case something goes awry, I will allow you to eat me as you have done with this villain's Octillery. There are more Pokemon out there that will help give you more strength to overcome greater obstacles in the future, but I know that you only have 15 minutes remaining before your free time is up... so allow me to speed up your digestion so it is only I that will be inside of you," Celebi said, Yip looking at the little nymph like she was crazy, but nodding her head all the same. How could she pass up a shiny meal that would give her the ability to rewind time? That sounded awesome! "Okay, you may feel a bit funny," Celebi smiled as she placed her tiny, fragile hands on Yip's stomach and focused her time powers into it, the stomach working and churning overtime as it then slowly shrunk back to normal size. "Now you may eat me, but I implore you not to tell your allies about this instance," Celebi said. Yip nodded at this as well before she then took Celebi gently by the legs and started to gulp the small Pokemon down gently into her mouth.

Celebi smiled and moaned slightly from the experience as she felt her feet and her tiny body go in first, the saliva making her a bit turned on as she started to slowly give her power up through said saliva. She sighed contentedly as Yip tasted every bit of her small body before gulping in her larger head to get licked at next. "Be wise in the coming days, feral human. There are many criminals that are going to try to hurt you. Once you use my powers to rewind time, remember it can only be 5 minutes or under. It is impossible for you to rewind time further than 5 minutes, so use it wisely to get out of a scrape," Celebi said, Yip hearing it and jotting it down in her memory before gulping down Celebi's head and smiling as she then started to move around in her belly.

"Mm... Numma..." Yip smiled, speaking English again just because she knew this was going to be awesome.

"Try to convince your human friend to take you to Fiore next. That is where you will meet up with the mythical Pokemon known as Jirachi near Fall City's wooded areas," Celebi smiled whilst in the stomach. Yip smiled and hummed at that as she then noticed that the time was only 1 minute left. Yip then proceeded to go back to Olivine City's outskirts to meet up with Akira, but she knew not to tell him of her new ability until they needed a situation that called for it.


	10. Salazzle's One Hour Free For All

**Salazzle's One Hour Free For All**

Meanwhile, around the same time that Yip had been indulging in her hour-long binge, Salazzle had begun her search to try and find her meal. Her nose sniffed out something really sweet and she then came across the jackpot. A whole bunch of Teddiursa in a group, the amount of them being about 6 or 7. Salazzle smiled as she then let out her pheromones and lulled the small bear Pokemon into her spell. She smiled as she picked one up and tasted it. It tasted just like honey, Salazzle cooing as she stuffed the whole cub in her mouth and gulped it down with a content sigh of relief. "Ooh, so sweet..." Salazzle moaned as she then grabbed two more and stuffed her cheeks full of both of them before swallowing, her stomach starting to shift as the Teddiursa cubs started to move inside and try calling for help.

Salazzle smiled as she got the fourth and fifth in her stomach with only one more to go. "I'm going to savor you the most," Salazzle moaned as she lathered her thin tongue all over the final cub before placing it all in her mouth, swishing it around and loving the taste. But something happened. Just before she could swallow down the final cub, Salazzle gasped as she felt a giant force start crushing her throat. And when she opened her eyes she was immediately frightened. Staring her down was a very large and very angry-looking Ursaring.

"Let. Them. Out," the Ursaring growled angrily, Salazzle gasping as she felt the hand leave her throat and she knew that this Ursaring was different. No way was she going to be able to lull this one with her pheromones. Angry Pokemon weren't easy to control with her scents and Ursaring were some of the angriest, especially concerning their cubs. Salazzle conceded in defeat and let out the first cub from her mouth before coughing and hacking up the remaining cubs and the Ursaring looking at Salazzle with a glare. "Leave now, before I choke you to death," Ursaring growled angrily, Salazzle gulping and rushing off into the forest, looking back and seeing the Ursaring starting to feed her cubs some honey.

"Dammit... if I'd known that their mother was around, I wouldn't have bothered..." Salazzle groaned as she saw the moon in the sky and she knew she only had a half hour left of free time. She immediately got to work at sniffing out another meal. And she smiled when she happened to smell something in the distance. A bunch of Raichu, about three of them, which were much more filling than the smaller Teddiursa. Salazzle then emerged in what looked to be a farm and she let her pheromones out when she saw the Raichu, them falling for the scent and going towards the lizard Pokemon in a straight line. Salazzle smiled as she took the first Raichu and placed it in her mouth. She loved the flavor of electric types and Raichu were one of her favorites.

Once she started swallowing, someone caught notice of Salazzle eating the Raichu from nearby. A young teenage girl, roughly about 18 years old, was entranced at what she was seeing before her. The Salazzle was eating her parents' Raichu herd and she knew she had to find some way to be the next one, as she had wanted to be eaten by a Pokemon for so long. She just watched in the shadows in silence as the Salazzle gulped down the first Raichu completely and then started to swallow the second. She took her time and even slurped in the Raichu's tail like a string of noodles before gulping it down the whole way next. But before Salazzle could get to the final Raichu, she caught the scent of the human nearby.

"Is there someone there?" Salazzle asked, the teenager amazed that the Pokemon spoke English. Hesitantly, she came out from the shadows, Salazzle looking at her with a frown and looking down at the Raichu that remained. "Sorry, I'll cough them up now," Salazzle frowned. But before she could, the teenager started to shake her head at that.

"Oh no, you don't need to do that... I was actually thinking of joining them in there," the teenage human said, Salazzle looking at her with a smile, but still a bit confused. It had been quite some time since she'd had a willing human meal.

"You want to be eaten by me?" Salazzle cooed sweetly.

"Yes. It's always been one of my fantasies to be eaten by something like a Pokemon, but my parents keep telling me not to and keep preventing me from living the fantasy out... now I can finally have it," the teenage girl smiled as she stripped down out of her clothes and Salazzle smiled at that as the final Raichu was still under her spell.

"Once I eat this Raichu, I'll lead you away to the forest and eat you in privacy," Salazzle smiled seductively.

"Mm... I like the sound of that," the teenager smiled kindly as she watched Salazzle eat the final Raichu slowly but surely, her approaching Salazzle once the Raichu had joined the other two in her giant, shifting stomach. "My name's Minnie, by the way... I can't wait to become one with you," the teen smiled at Salazzle.

"Keep it up, and maybe I'll let you go straight to my chest," Salazzle smiled as she stroked her tongue across the human girl. She tasted delectable, a perfect dessert after the filling Raichu meal. The duo then proceeded into the forest for a bit until they were in a clearing under the moonlit sky. And the time was only 10 minutes remaining, so Salazzle decided that this would be the time to have a sensual meal. "Lay on your back and point your feet towards me," Salazzle smiled at Minnie.

"Teehee, okay," Minnie smiled as she did just that. Salazzle then cooed as she opened her mouth wide and placed it over Minnie's feet, suckling on them a bit before starting to swallow, Minnie already smiling as she felt herself get turned on by the situation she was in. "Feel free to savor every bit of me... oh yeah..." Minnie smiled as she then started to fondle her clit, Salazzle smiling at how this willing meal had a fetish for this. It would make things much more fun for her. The lizard Pokemon continued to lather her tongue over Minnie's shivering body as she gulped in her meal slowly but surely, Minnie feeling intense pressure from the tight throat muscles as she felt her feet emerge into a wider area and she felt it touch one of the Raichu on the head. Minnie let out a loud moan when Salazzle made it to her open pussy and Salazzle started to add onto Minnie's hormones by assaulting her pussy ruthlessly with her long, thin tongue. Minnie felt like she would burst at any minute before Salazzle then gulped in the pussy and then lathered her tongue around Minni's butt, hips, and tummy, Minnie finally letting loose her juices into Salazzle's throat, the taste making the lizard Pokemon coo from the inside.

Salazzle smiled as she continued to savor and swallow the young woman some more, making sure to take some more time with her supple breasts and licking them as well, earning some giggles and some more moans from Minnie in the process. Minnie smiled as only her head remained outside of Salazzle's mouth and she kissed Salazzle on the nose, making the lizard Pokemon blush slightly before she then returned the favor by sticking her tongue in Minnie's mouth, Minnie smiling as she tasted Salazzle's saliva in her mouth. With two more powerful swallows, Salazzle let out a large sigh of contented relief as all of her human dessert joined the 3 Raichu in her enormous stomach. "Thank you for eating me... I'll be sure to massage your stomach until I become one with you," Minnie smiled from inside as she started to rub the stomach walls and Salazzle moaned herself at the internal belly rub. But she needed to get going. Only five minutes left, so she needed to run back to Akira's place before the time limit expired. She didn't want to overdo the time limit, after all.


	11. Salazzle's Close Call

**Salazzle's Close Call**

It had been at least a half hour since Midnight hit and Akira and Yip were getting extremely worried. "This doesn't make any sense," Akira frowned. "Where the hell is that purple lizard? She's not one for being late for anything, so she must've gotten into some kind of scrape," Akira sighed, Alistair already asleep on his bed in the room that they were staying in at the Pokemon Center. And Yip was currently rubbing her tummy as it squirmed some more with Celebi still inside of it. She was taking awhile to digest, but the movements made Yip a bit turned on as well as take her mind away from the fact that Salazzle hadn't been anywhere. She also had gotten the news to Akira that she'd apprehended a criminal and Akira in turn called Officer Jenny to collect him at the area in question... he just had to hope Salazzle hadn't come across the officer.

"Okay, that's it. It's been 45 minutes and she's nowhere to be found... I didn't want to have to ask someone to look for her, but I guess I'm going to have to go visit someone. Yip, you stay here and don't let anyone in here unless you hear my signature knock, okay?" Akira asked, Yip smiling and nodding her head at that. She had learned how he knocked on doors before and it sounded as such: "Bonk-Bonk-Bonk-Baba-Bonk-Bonk."

"Of course," Yip said in her barks and coos, laying herself on the bed as Akira then went out the door and locked it behind him, walking out of the Pokemon Center and then making it towards a nearby house that was next-door to the Lighthouse, it belonging to one of his relatives... and he knew that he had to word things carefully to her. Akira knocked on the door and it then opened up to reveal a cute girl with long blue hair that was like a sunhat behind her and wearing a red nightgown.

"Huh? Is that you, Akira? Oh my gosh! It's been too long!" the girl said with a bubbly giggle, Akira accepting the hug and then being serious.

"Listen, Temacu, I need your help with something. One of my cop friends has gotten lost in the forest near this city and I need one of your Pokemon to find her. Can you help me?" Akira asked politely.

"Of course I can! Especially if they're police friends of yours! So what is she anyways?" Temacu asked with a smile.

"It's a Salazzle that can do... something similar to your Feraligatr," Akira said, Temacu gasping at that information.

"You mean... she can eat people and Pokemon too?" Temacu asked, whispering that bit to his ear.

"Yes, she can. But the difference is that those in her stomach are almost always digested and add onto her power. Your Feraligatr isn't able to digest meat unless it wants to, but this Salazzle almost always digests her meals. I need you to use your Feraligatr to help her out, because her pheromones affect male Pokemon the most and she may be a bit heavy right now. I allowed her to have some time to eat whatever she wanted until midnight and she hasn't returned yet. I'm trusting you, Temacu. Please don't let me down," Akira said with seriousness.

"Don't worry, you can trust me, Akira. But on one condition," Temacu said, her smiling at her cousin with big eyes, Akira not feeling comfortable. "You need to either get me a date or you need to date me yourself," Temacu said, Akira groaning at that.

"Fine... I'll take you out for lunch tomorrow. Anything else?" Akira asked.

"Sex. I want sex," Temacu said bluntly.

"In the butt or mouth, no vaginal play, understood?" Akira frowned.

"Very well, besides, I love butt sex," Temacu giggled, letting out her Feraligatr from her Pokeball, her smiling at it.

"Okay, Feraligatr, I need you to find a Salazzle, possibly with a big belly," Temacu said to it, Feraligatr smiling with a toothy grin as Akira produced a blanket that Salazzle used to sleep in, the big water type sniffing it before immediately rushing out of the town and towards the smell of Salazzle.

Feraligatr managed to hone in on the scent and looked surprised at the situation she was in. She was surrounded by a trio of angry farmers that had weapons on them in the form of a shovel, a pitchfork, and a frying pan. "Give us back our daughter right now!" the female farmer exclaimed at the Salazzle.

"She wanted me to eat her, and I obliged! Please don't hurt me for her decisions!" Salazzle said with fear in her voice affecting her attitude. She was being defensive. And she didn't even use any pheromones because these humans were very, very angry.

"GATR!" Feraligatr roared as it connected a blast of water at the farmers and washed them away on a flume of water to a nearby shack, him smirking at how they slammed into different shelves and numerous items clanged onto all of their heads, making them very dizzy in the process.

"Huh?... Where am I?... What was I doing?" the one farmer asked, him being the one with the pitchfork.

"Um... You uh... You were uh..." Salazzle was about to say before Feraligatr then did the impossible and Salazzle was surprised when he spoke human English.

"You were about to ask us to eat you, but then a Politoed appeared and sprayed you into the shed with a Surf attack. It ended up with you hitting your heads on numerous tools," Feraligatr said, the Salazzle looking at him with a smile and him winking at her.

"Thanks..." she said in her Pokemon language.

"You're welcome," Feraligatr said in his language as well.

"So we wanted to get eaten by you guys?... Should we keep our clothes on or should we undress?" the younger female farmer asked, her looking to be at least 10.

"You can stay clothed if you want, but the experience will be much better without clothes," Salazzle smiled.

"Well... I think I'll keep my clothes on," the little girl said.

"We'll take ours off, but only after one of you eats our little girl," the female farmer said with a smile.

"Okay then, come over here, little one," Salazzle smiled, the little girl smiling as she walked up to Salazzle and the lizard Pokemon proved her strength when she picked up the little girl and hefted her above her open mouth, sticking her feet first into her mouth, the little girl giggling at the feeling of going inside of Salazzle's mouth and Salazzle in love with her taste. Children always tasted better than adults, but it was so hard to find any kids that weren't willing to get eaten, mainly because they were always protected by their parents. Salazzle couldn't let this opportunity pass itself and she savored every bit of eating the little girl, the taste being super sweet and a tiny bit of spicy with a hint of sour. She lapped her tongue over the exposed flesh the kid did show and continued to gulp her down until only her head remained outside.

"Have fun, mommy and daddy... I know I will," the little girl smiled as Salazzle then closed her mouth and gulped hard, tracing the head of the little girl down to her enormous belly, which was still digesting the other girl and the three Raichu she ate earlier.

"Okay, we'll go ahead and undress for you to eat us now, big boy," the woman smiled, her and her husband taking off all of their clothes and Salazzle smiling at the hunk that the father was underneath his clothes and the buxom body of the mother. The man had at least 7 inches on his penis and the woman had curves that could kill and she had at least a D cup. "You're looking very tasty," Feraligatr smiled as he took his much stronger arms around both of them at the same time, the man immediately getting an erection at the feeling of being up against his wife's bosoms and him then probing her sex and her moaning at that.

"Why is this such a turn on?... Oh, honey, fuck me all the way inside him and more!" the mother said with a moan, Feraligatr smiling and sticking the duo inside of his mouth feet first and gulping them down slowly, but strongly, Salazzle impressed at how he was able to eat two humans at once with no effort.

"Oh my... you may just be my dreamboat," Salazzle smiled widely at the Feraligatr with a sexy voice, the Feraligatr then winking and licking his long tongue over the husband and wife's naked bodies, which only added onto their pleasure as they continued to bang each other as Feraligatr continued to swallow them down his long, wide neck. And when they were just about to be completely enclosed in Feraligatr's mouth, the mother moaned loudly as she orgasmed, slowly followed by the husband doing the same as Feraligatr then snapped his jaws shut with both of them taking the rest of the journey into his stomach, which bulged only a tiny bit from them being in it, Salazzle smiling at him.

"Who is my knight in shining scales?" Salazzle smiled widely at the Feraligatr.

"I'm Feraligatr. I'm owned by your master's cousin, Temacu. She loves it when I eat her, but I only digest people or Pokemon when absolutely necessary. Like if they saw me eat another person whole and they freak out. These two I'm going to digest, but only because they would be able to recover their memories later on after a hit to the head," Feraligatr explained, speaking in Pokemon tongue for all of it, Salazzle smiling at that.

"Well, I think that, once our meals digest, we should have quite the night of sex. Whaddaya say, sexy?" Salazzle smiled widely.

"Sounds delightful," Feraligatr smirked as he then picked up Salazzle and hefted her body over his head, her belly resting at the top of his frills as she was being piggybacked by the large gator Pokemon.

"Your master sent me to find you because you were late. He's a bit worried," Feraligatr said to Salazzle as he walked his way out of the forest, Salazzle turning invisible the moment they exited the woods, which Feraligatr smiled at, but didn't mention.

"Yeah, I was about to get out of there after I ate their willing 18 year old daughter, but the family followed me and attacked me, them managing to corner me on their farm. I'm lucky you came when you did, because my pheromones don't really effect angry individuals too well," Salazzle said in her Pokemon tongue.

"I see. Well, we're almost at Temacu's house. Once we're inside, you can turn visible again. She can be trusted. Like I said, I eat her all the time," Feraligatr said, Salazzle smiling as she and Feraligatr went into the front door and, the moment the door was closed and locked, Salazzle turned visible again and Akira looked at her with a frown.

"There you are, Salazzle! Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick!" Akira said, Salazzle sighing.

"Apologies... I got hung up. Some people saw me eat their willing daughter and they attacked me. But thanks to this handsome hero, they got bonked on the head and he convinced their confused brains that they also wanted to get eaten," Salazzle said, Akira sighing at that. The humans inside of the stomachs, however, couldn't hear a word. Mostly because they had already started to digest.

"Well, great job, Feraligatr. You can go ahead and sleep them off in my bedroom tonight. But would you please eat me the moment they're done digesting? You know how much I like sleeping in your belly," Temacu smiled, Salazzle smiling at the girl. She was so willing to get eaten, but the fact that Feraligatr didn't digest her made Salazzle jealous. She wished she could choose who digested or not, but the only person that could escape her stomach acids without any harm was Yip and that was it.

"Speaking of... do you mind if I were to go grab my friend from the Pokemon Center and we can stay the night here?" Akira asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah? What's her name?" Temacu asked, Akira sighing as Alistair giggled at that.

"Her name is Yip, but she's not really my type. She also eats people, but she barely knows a lick of English. She was raised in the wild by Growlithe and she mostly talks in Growlithe barks. Barely any human words come out of her mouth, but she's trying her hardest," Akira said.

"Two eaters? And one of them's a human? How is that even possible?" Temacu asked.

"Well, it's rare, but there are some humans out there that can eat people whole. Very few, but they do exist. Yip developed it naturally by living in the wild," Salazzle smiled as Akira already left out the door.

"Interesting... is she able to decide who digests or not?" Temacu asked.

"You'd have to ask her," Salazzle smiled.


	12. Willingly Eaten Lizard

**Willingly Eaten Lizard**

After everything that happened that night, Akira, Yip, and Temacu were all asleep in the house while, in a different room, sounds of moaning and gurgling could be heard. Salazzle and Feraligatr were still up and both were cuddling and kissing each other while their meals were digesting. Salazzle was quite impressed with Feraligatr's digestive juices as they managed to break down his meal in just a few hours tops. But both of them knew that they had to go to sleep soon, as it was 3 in the morning.

"You know, hot stuff, you really are quite the hunk," Salazzle smiled at Feraligatr.

"And you're lovely yourself, Salazzle... I know that I'd like to have you in my stomach... but I don't want to digest you," Feraligatr said with a frown.

"Oh? But you wouldn't be able to, Feraligatr," Salazzle said, the large gator Pokemon looking surprised at this. "Yeah, I've gotten eaten by other Pokemon in the past, mainly Pokemon larger than me like Gyarados, Milotic, Charizard, and even a Goodra managed to eat me once. But even with Goodra, which is made entirely of gooey gastric juices, I was perfectly okay. It's the same with all Pokemon and humans that have our ability. We're not only able to digest the largest of foes, we're also immune to being digested too," Salazzle smiled at Feraligatr, the large gator Pokemon smiling at that and his stomach growling as it had just finished digesting the meal he'd had with Salazzle earlier.

"Well, my stomach has room now, so I guess I could eat you," Feraligatr smiled as he opened his mouth and stuck Salazzle's head in it, Salazzle smiling at the feeling... before she found herself out of his mouth afterwards.

"What? What's wrong, hot stuff?" Salazzle asked Feraligatr in confusion.

"Well... I don't know why, but... you don't taste as good as other Pokemon I've eaten... almost like smoke and cinders," Feraligatr frowned, Salazzle surprised but then sighing at that.

"Is there any way I could taste better, then?" she asked Feraligatr with a pout on her snout.

"Well, Temacu has a lot of ingredients here in case I want to eat her with extra flavor, so maybe I could use them on you to make you taste better," Feraligatr smiled, him picking up Salazzle and hoisting her over his shoulder for another piggyback ride.

"Sure, wonder what you got in store for me," Salazzle smiled as the duo went to the kitchen and Salazzle smiled at the different ingredients that Feraligatr began to get out. He got out honey, Oran berry juice, moo moo milk, and even chocolate. Feraligatr then took the duo to the nearby bathroom and they both entered the tub together, Salazzle smiling at the kinky nature of being in a bathroom with a hunk like Feraligatr.

"I'll apply the chocolate to your body first," Feraligatr smiled, him taking the container and pouring the contents onto Salazzle's face, torso, and arms, Feraligatr smiling at the now chocolate-coated Salazzle. "Now for the Oran berry juice." Feraligatr took the bottle of juice and poured it slowly and carefully around Salazzle's legs, tail, and some on the torso to mix with the chocolate flavor. "Finally, moo moo milk mixed with honey," Feraligatr smirked widely as he opened up the milk bottle and poured some of it on Salazzle's face before then mixing the honey into the milk bottle. After stirring it with a long straw he'd also picked up, he then poured it on Salazzle's head, arms, and tail, still having enough left over to get her legs and a part of her torso.

"Okay, that's all of you covered... time to eat," Feraligatr smiled widely as he picked up Salazzle and she cooed at his touch as well as when her head entered his mouth. The large gator Pokemon smiled and purred audibly at the new flavor Salazzle had. With the sweet flavors of everything on her, she tasted much better. It was a super sweet flavor combination with the smoky flavor of Salazzle's body. It was absolutely fantastic to Feraligatr. "Mm..." Feraligatr moaned as he lathered his tongue over Salazzle and then gulped her head into his throat, Salazzle wriggling her head on the way down, much to Feraligatr's delight.

The large water type Pokemon continued to gulp down Salazzle, taking the time to slather his tongue all over every part of his delicious, beautiful meal. Her wriggling within his throat made him more pleasured to the point that his penis became visible from its hiding place, Feraligatr smirking at that as he moved one hand to it and began to masturbate as he reached Salazzle's breasts, Salazzle moaning herself as she felt her boobs get licked all over by Feraligatr's tongue.

"Mm... You're no fair at all... mm... that feels so good..." Salazzle cooed from inside of Feraligatr's throat as she felt her head pop into a large, spacious area. Feraligatr's stomach. She continued to move and as she felt her boobs get sucked into Feraligatr's throat next, him inching closer and closer to her sex... and when he saw it was open, Feraligatr smiled and began to lick it with his tongue while fingering it, Salazzle moaning from inside of the large gator's stomach from the pleasure he was giving her. "Mm... you're good... keep it up, hot stuff, and I may ask for a proper session tomorrow," Salazzle cooed, Feraligatr hearing her and smirking, continuing his assault as he gulped some more, Salazzle wincing from the feeling of trying to hold in her pleasure. It was hopeless. Feraligatr got her to cum inside of his mouth, the bitterness of the love juices making Feraligatr purr again from the flavor. He then gulped her crotch and torso down, the only thing remaining being Salazzle's legs and tail, which Feraligatr slurped in like a large bowl of spaghetti. Salazzle felt her entire lower half get stuffed into Feraligatr's mouth and was impressed at how much he could fit in there.

Feraligatr then savored the flavors of Salazzle's legs, feet, and tail before he gulped it down slowly but surely, his stomach growing immensely as Salazzle's space got smaller and smaller. Once all of Salazzle was inside of Feraligatr's belly, she smiled and purred herself, snuggling against the front of the stomach to make a visible bulge. "That was great, hot stuff... when we get up tomorrow, before I leave for the next place, I want to have a proper session. You and me," Salazzle smirked.

"I'd love that, Salazzle," Feraligatr smiled as he sat up and cleaned out the tub of the ingredients before then going back to their room and falling asleep, his stomach making gurgling sounds as it began to break down the food that covered Salazzle from within. Salazzle knew she'd be fine, though. She felt no burning or tingling sensation and she quite liked the feeling of someone else's stomach acids surrounding her. Almost like a Jacuzzi.

The next morning, Akira, Temacu, Yip and Alistair all woke up and were confused at the absence of Salazzle. When they checked in Feraligatr's room however, Akira smirked at what he saw. Salazzle was inside of Feraligatr's stomach and her face was visible on an outline from the front. She was snuggling Feraligatr from the inside-out.

"Hey, Salazzle? You up? The cruise is going to leave at noon today. Didn't know if you wanted to have a meal before then or not," Akira smiled, Salazzle stirring and smiling as she remembered she had Feraligatr eat her last night.

"Yeah, I'm up. Just wanted to stay in here until hot stuff woke up. Then we're gonna have a small session... and I'd like Yip to be in my stomach when we do it," Salazzle smirked, Yip smiling and wondering what that meant.

"You mean you want to eat Yip while Feraligatr and you have sex? You really are a naughty Pokemon, aren't you?" Temacu smiled. Feraligatr then smiled as he heard everything and he then spoke.

"And you could be in my tummy at the same time, if you don't mind, Temacu," Feraligatr smiled, Temacu smirking at him widely.

"You know exactly what I want and deliver on it every time, Feraligatr, hon. Okay, we ready?" Temacu smiled.

"Five more minutes... I like being in here... very soft and warm," Salazzle smiled, Yip giggling at that.


End file.
